Un Verano Inolvidable
by Queen-Dream-Chinese
Summary: Un Verano inolvidable para dos personas o solo para una?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!**

**como estan bueno pues hi hi!!!**

**como estan nehh!!??**

**bueno espero asi bien curada ^^**

**bueno este es mi primer fic ehhe n-n!!!**

**dejen muxos review u.u!!  
**

-La joven de cabellos castaños corría desesperadamente por los estrechos pasillos de la bodega, su vida estaba en peligro y ella lo sabía, su depredador conocía perfectamente el lugar y podría salir de cualquiera de esos oscuros lugares, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, tal ves él estaba lejos, a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña luz, disminuyendo la velocidad. Cuando llego al lugar de donde emergía la luz, no se percato de que el joven rubio se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás, tenía un cuchillo muy filoso en su mano... Para cuando ella se dio cuenta, el cuchillo le había traspasado el corazón, sintiendo el dolor, la joven se giró, viendo el rostro de su asesino, antes de caer muerta...

una alarma de reloj sonó a toda su intensidad y la profesora cerró el libro, sus alumnos abrieron los ojos y se voltearon a ver entre si para después fijar su mirada en la profesora que había guardado su libro en su bolso.

-¿Quien quiere empezar?  
-Yo- dijo un chico de cabellos negros mientras levantaba la mano, la profesora asentía, dándole a saber que podía comenzar con su opinión- Yo creo que él asesino a su prometida porque de verdad no la quería, tenia serios problemas con la familia de ella y los extermino, y como no la quería a ella, también la mato  
-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo mas bien creo que si la quería, pero le gano mas el miedo de ir a la cárcel que su amor- comenzó a debatir Mimi

La profesora observaba a sus alumnos sin participar en el debate, así era mas divertido, finalmente, se llego a la conclusión de que el asesino se vio obligado a matar a su prometida por que la consideraba un estorbo en sus planes. El timbre sonó y todos salieron del aula, Mimí camino por el pasillo de la escuela y en la entrada se encontró con Kary.

-Hola, ¿te hice esperar mucho Kary?- saludo amablemente Mimi, con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-No, tengo como 5 minutos aquí, ¿nos vamos?  
-Sip- ambas comenzaron su recorrido de regreso a casa, desde hacía un año Mimi había entrado al Club de literatura de la escuela y le había fascinado, esbana platicando de como les había ido ese día cuando Kary recordó algo  
-ah, por cierto, ¿que harás estas vacaciones Mimi?, hoy fue el último día de clases  
-me quedare en casa leyendo un buen libro, la profesora me recomendó unos muy buenos- respondió Mimi, Kary noto que su amiga había cambiado muchísimo en ese último año  
-¿y porque no viene con migo?, mañana iremos de campamento a la playa, estaremos Sora, Tai, Matt, TK y yo  
-ah, ya veo- a kary le pareció que su amiga se entristeció un poco  
-¿que sucede mimi? ¿no quieres ir?  
-Me gustaría mucho Kary, pero no creo que sea buena idea  
-¿que, pero porque no? no me digas que ya no te gusta Matt  
-No, al contrario, cada día me gusta más- mimi se sonrojo un poco- pero es que a él le gusta sora, y yo no tengo nada que hacer si ella va  
-No seas pesimista, que yo sepa Matt no le ha dicho nada, ¡Aun tienes oportunidad Mimi!- trato de animarla, y mimi sonrió  
-tienes razón, pero aún así no creo correcto ir,

A lo lejos, las 2 vieron a Tk, y cuando estuvieron junto a él, mimi se despidió

-¿le dijiste?- pregunto entusiasmado Tk  
-Si, pero no quiso ir- respondió desanimada  
-¿pero porque?, ¿ya tiene planes?  
-no, se quedara en casa, pero tal ves si tu se lo pide, a lo mejor acepta  
-Si, tienes razón, bueno, entonces voy a alcanzarla ^.^

Tk fue tras mimi, y la encontró saliendo de una librería.

-Mimi, que bueno que te alcance  
-¿si, y porque?  
-ah, pues es que quiero pedirte un favor Mimi  
- ¬.¬ ¿y de que se trata?  
-Mimi, por favor, acompáñanos a la playa, te lo suplico  
- U.U, debí suponerlo  
-¿entonces, si vas?  
-No Tk, ya le dije a Kary que no  
- Pero mimi, por favor, si tu no vas, nunca podre estar a solas con Kary para pedirle formalmente que sea mi novia, anda, por favor  
- ¬.¬ No trates de chantajearme  
-Mimi, por favor, por favor, hazlo por mi, si lo haces nunca mas volveré a pedirte nada  
-Ok, esta bien, no se porque pero tu siempre logras convencerme  
-Gracias mimi ^_^, pasaremos por ti mañana a las 7:00 am, lleva ropa adecuada para una semana, no te arrepentirás- le sugirió Tk antes de irse  
-Solo espero que sea cierto U.U...

**Weno no es algo wow pero bueno espero les haya gustado es especial para ustedes ^-^!!~**


	2. Un Verano Inolvidable II

**Hi Hi!!!**

**Como estan todos bueno pues hoy dejo esto n-n!!!  
bueno me e dado cuanta que mis capitulos son muy cortitos _!!!**

**verdad o me equivoco bueno pues muchas gracias ala gente que me dejo reviews ayer n.n!!**

**bueno ahora si me voy y les dejo esto =D!!  
**

El sol acababa de salir, Mimi ya tenía todo preparado para su viaje, sus padres permanecían dormidos aún, era muy temprano y tenía todavía media hora antes de que llegaran por ella, con toda tranquilidad entro al cuarto de baño, se observo por unos minutos frente al espejo intentando encontrar el peinado perfecto con el que iniciaría el viaje, tras meditarlo, decidió dejar su cabello suelto, tomo un vaso, lo lleno de agua y comenzó a lavarse los dientes, apenas había comenzado cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, sin dejar de cepillarse, Mimi se encamino a abrir, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver en la entrada a Matt, tan apuesto como siempre, y ella con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, llena de espuma provocada por la pasta, no dejo hablar al pobre de Matt cuando cerró la puerta de golpe, corrió a enjuagarse la boca, maquillarse un poco para después abrirle otra ves...

-Hola Matt- saludo bastante apenada  
-Hola, creo que llegue muy temprano- le saludo él, también un poco apenado  
-A decir verdad, esperaba que llegaras a las 7  
-si, TK me dijo eso, pero no medí bien el tiempo, pero si quieres te espero abajo  
-no, ya casi estoy lista, solo falta empacar mis cosas de uso personal

Cuando Mimi estuvo lista, ella y Matt emprendieron el viaje en su auto, aunque solos...

-¿y Tk y los demás?- pregunto Mimi cuando salieron de la ciudad, estaba nerviosa, nunca se había imaginando que haría el viaje sola con Matt, y eso la ponía más nerviosa  
-Ellos se fueron ayer por la noche, yo también debí hacerlo, pero me ofrecí a venir por ti,  
-Ya veo, ¿ y a que playa iremos?  
-Iremos a la posada de los abuelos de Tai y Kari  
- O_O ¡¿estaremos en una posada?! ¬.¬ Porque no me lo dijeron, de haber sabido hubiera traído otras cosas  
- Lo siento, es que Tai me informo ayer antes de irse

Cuando por fin llegaron a la posado en que se hospedarían, Tk y Tai los esperaban en la entrada, Matt bajo del auto varias maletas pertenecientes a Sora y Kari, que había llevado muchas cosas, en cambio Mimi únicamente llevaba una mochila y su bolso, para sorpresa de todos, ya que ella era la que mas cosas llevaba en viajes anteriores. Kari y Sora los esperaban en un kiosco en el jardín de la posada. Básicamente no le dieron mucha importancia a la llegada de ambos y siguieron conversando hasta. Mimi estaba comenzando a molestarse porque nadie le prestaba atención ni alguna opinión, comenzó a pensar que había sido un error el haberse dejado convencer por Tk, y tras mucho rato sintió que no iba a soportarlo mas, o se iba o explotaba, irse sería la mejor opción, pero sería algo descortés de su parte, así que se mantuvo algunos minutos más ahí, el acabose llego cuando Sora comenzó a mirarla de reojo, llevaban mas o menos un año peleadas y sin dirigirse la palabra, Mimi intento ignorarla, pero Sora hiso un comentario ofensivo, no directamente pero sin duda era contra Mimi que no aguanto más

-Saben que, ya me harte de esto, me voy de regreso a casa- Conteniendo la furia que sentía, Mimi dio media vuelta para alejarse lo mas posible de ahí  
-Lo sabia, eres una cobarde, no importa cuanto intentes cambiar, siempre serás igual Mimi- fue la respuesta de Sora, al escucharla, Mimi se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla  
-Lo mismo pasa contigo Sora, tratas de fingir que no paso nada pero no puedes, por eso me lo sigues echando en cara, no podemos borrar el pasado, pero deberías afrontarlo, aprende de tus errores como yo lo estoy haciendo- Todos se quedaron en silencio, solo Sora y Mimi sabían de lo que hablaban, y solo ellas podía arreglar eso. Matt pudo notar que Sora estaba arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer, pero no tenía el coraje para aceptarlo  
-Iré tras ella - TK se puso de pie y corrió tras de su amiga, alcanzándola a unos metros de la entrada- Mimi, espera  
-Sabes, creo que fue un error haber venido, es obvio que no están cómodos con migo aquí  
-Mimi por favor, no te vallas, si lo haces le estarás dando la victoria a Sora  
- Lo se Tk, pero en estos momentos quisiera estar sola.- Dicho esto, Mimi entro a la posada dejando a Tk solo...

**Bueno y aqui termina todo ehehU**

**se que no es la gran cosa pero bueno n.n!!**

**dejen reviews si no, no subo otro capitulo Muajajaj!!!  
bueno adios nos vemos ^-^!!~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!!**

**Como estan!!  
hehe bueno como que ya andaba un poco perdida **

**y no habia tenido mucho tiempo de escribir el siguiente capitulo muajajaj!!!  
hehe no es cierto.**

**bueno si es cierto pero bueno no me han caso lo bueno es que lo e traido heheU**

**espero que lo disfruten aunque esta muy cortito !!!  
**

El viento soplaba lentamente, había silencio desde que Tk fue tras Mimi, Sora no quería ver a nadie a la cara, porque sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, aún molesta, no quiso evitar sus comentarios, ya que era la única manera de desahogarse

-Lo sabía, Mimi arruinaría el verano- Matt y Tai la observaron fijamente hasta que ella volteo- ¿que?, es la verdad  
-Eso no es cierto Sora- contesto fríamente Matt- tu eres la única culpable de que tu verano se arruine, por favor no hagas lo mismo con el de los demás- Matt dio media vuelta y se fue a la posada, Tai desvió la mirada cuando Sora fijo su atención en él  
-¿que, tu también estas de acuerdo con él?  
-Ha pasado un año desde su pleito, desde entonces las dos han cambiado mucho, desgraciadamente, solo tu lo has hecho para mal Sora, espero que pronto arreglen sus diferencias-, e inmediatamente Tai se fue siguiendo a Matt  
-Valla, ahora todos la defienden  
-Tal ves porque ella tenga razón- Kari estaba decepcionada de Sora, de verdad había cambiado mucho, no como Mimi, que aunque se había distanciado de todos, seguía siendo la misma niña dulce de siempre.

Matt y Tai habían llegado a la entrada de la posada y encontraron a Tk sentado en el suelo

-¿que haces aquí Tk, y mimi, donde esta?  
-Me pidió que la dejara sola, creo que si le afecto lo que Sora dijo  
-Iré a hablar con ella- inmediatamente Tai se encamino a la habitación donde Mimi debía estar, pero nadie le abrió la puerta, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el interior, la abuela de Tai salió de una habitación  
-¿sucede algo malo Taichi?  
-Abuela, Mimi no me responde, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo?  
-Ah, es que ella no esta ahí, hace rato la vi salir con su mochila...  
-Oh no...- Tai corrió hasta donde estaban Matt y Tk - ¡Mimi no esta, seguramente regreso a casa!  
-¿¡Que?!, eso no puede ser, es muy peligroso que viaje sola  
-Debemos buscarla, Tk, tu quédate aquí, Tai y yo iremos a las estaciones de tren y de autobús  
-Si

Tai y Matt salieron corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Mimi lo más pronto posible, mientras que Tk salió a buscar a Kari para informarle sobre la huida de Mimi, acababa de salir al jardín cuando escucho claramente que alguien se caía al suelo y un gemido de dolor, sigilosamente se acercó al lugar de donde había provenido el grito, justo entre algunos arboles rodeados por arbustos, vio a Mimi en el suelo sobándose la rodilla

-¿¡Mimi?!- la joven volteo a ver a Tk e inmediatamente se levanto del suelo  
-¿pasa algo malo TK?  
-Pensé que te habías fugado...  
-¿yo?, nunca haría eso, no estoy dispuesta a darle el triunfo a Sora- En los ojos de Mimi, Tk pudo distinguir una llama de furia, sin duda Mimi estaba dispuesta a ganarle la guerra a Sora  
- ¿y que hacías aquí?  
-Estoy armando mi tienda de campaña, pienso acampar aqui, y la abuela me dio permiso  
-ya veo, ¿quieres que te ayude?  
-Por favor

En cuestión de minutos, la tienda de Mimi estaba lista, ambos entraron a la posada, esperando el regreso de Tai y Matt, que no tardaron mucho. Estaban tomando el té con la abuela cuando llegaron

-Fue inútil, Mimi ya no estaba  
-Hermano...  
-Si Tk, lo se y lo siento, fue mi culpa por haberla traído, tal ves yo también deba regresar  
-¿tu culpa Matt?, pero si fue Tk el que me invito- Matt y Tai voltearon a ver a Mimi que estaba en la puerta del salón de té al lado de la abuela  
- O_O ¿¡Mimi?!  
- hola ^.^ - Matt corrió a abrazarla lleno de felicidad  
-¡Pensé que te habías ido,! por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma Mimi  
-^\\\^como tu digas Matt- Mimi estaba contenta, nunca había estado tan cerca de Matt, de pronto, su felicidad fue interrumpida por la llegada de Sora  
-Tu no puedes la oportunidad de aprovechar la situación cierto- Sin duda alguna, Sora estaba molesta, Mimi sintió placer de saberlo, pero a Matt le incomodo y se separo de Mimi  
-Esto no es de tu incumbencia Sora- Mimi borro su sonrisa del rostro viendo a Sora como retándola a que hiciera algo en su contra, ella lo supo, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle gusto a Mimi, por lo que se fue a su habitación...  
-Veo que esto tardara en arreglarse -.-U  
-Si, lo creo igual u.u  
-Oye Mimi, ¿cual fue el motivo de su pelea?- todos estaban intrigados, desde que había sucedido el pleito, ninguna de las dos había dicho el motivo, por lo que no era de dominio público  
-No se los diré, lo prometí.- inmediatamente, mimi salió de ahí con dirección a su tienda de campaña...

**Se los dije esta muy cortito u.u**

**ya se ya se no meresco reviews bueno es su decision si me dejan si no me dejan pues nimodo**

**y si me dejan Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu !!!  
Bueno ahora si prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo n.n!!!  
**


	4. Un verano inolvidable IV

Hola!!!!! Como estan?? despues de tanto tiempo es que e estado algo ocupada con la escuela !!! u.u pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo y pondre lo mas rapido que pueda el otro n.n bueno se que les dije que seria largo pero pues es mas largo que los otros que e hecho XP

-Mimi apresúrate, hace mucho calor aquí afuera- le exigió TK desde el exterior de la tienda de campaña, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y el calor era poco menos que insoportable, los demás ya debían estar nadando en las aguas del mar que estaba a la orilla del terreno de la posada, Mimi salió de su tienda con un diminuto bikini floreado con fondo negro, aunque claro, no se notaba por las pequeñas flores rosas, TK se quedo sin habla

-Perdón por la tardanza, anda, vallamos antes de que se preocupen por nosotros.

-...Si...- alcanzo a decir el joven antes de comenzar la marcha, si el había quedado en shock, Matt se desmayaría al verla, después de todo, el viaje había sido planeado por su hermano con un único propósito: pedirle a Mimi que fuese su novia. Nadie más que TK lo sabía y por eso se había empeñado en que fuera con ellos, pero lo que no sabía era que toda la ropa que Mimi llevaba era igual de provocativa que ese bikini. Al llegar a la playa, Matt se encontraba sentado en la arena, observando a Tai y Kari que se divertían en el agua, Sora estaba a su lado bronceándose la espalda, y cuando vio llegar a Mimi, se levanto y entro al agua sin decir nada

-Perdón la tardanza Matt, pero es un poco difícil cambiarse dentro de una tienda – se disculpo Mimi un tanto apenada, Matt abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Mimi, se veía más radiante que nunca, el sol y ese bikini le favorecían bastante, Matt no sabía que decirle...- ¿Me... me veo mal?- pregunto nerviosa Mimi, esperaba que Matt le dijera algo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que TK tuvo que intervenir

-Mira, allá esta Tai, ¿qué tal si le hacemos compañía?- Mimi bajo la vista y posteriormente le dedico una sonrisa a Tk

-Si claro, ¿vienes Matt?- pero nuevamente Matt solo observo a Mimi si decir nada- Creo que eso fue un no...- supuso Mimi, así que ella y TK entraron al agua, Tai la elogió diciéndole lo bien que se veía, bromeo incluso sobre un posible secuestro que planearía para verla siempre con esa ropa, lo cuál molesto a Sora que regreso a broncearse. Después de un largo rato, Tai salió a hacerle compañía a Matt, que no dejaba de ver a Mimi.

-Se ve muy bien ¿verdad?- comento Tai, Matt apartó la vista de la chica por unos segundos como para decirle algo a Tai, pero nada salió de su boca, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, Tai rió- si, se lo que quieres decir, Mimi es una gran chica, daría cualquier cosa porque fuera feliz, es una lastima que siga molesta con Sora- dijo echando un vistazo rápido al lugar donde la susodicha se encontraba de espaldas.

-Tal ves deberíamos intentar reunirlas- dijo por fin Matt

-¿Y como lo haremos?- pregunto intrigado, Matt nuevamente dirigió su atención a Tai

-Tengo un plan- contesto el rubio sonriendo mientras veía a Sora y nuevamente a Mimi

Al anochecer, todos regresaron a la posada, Mimi uso la habitación de la abuela para poder cambiarse, había hecho un trato con TK de que usaría ese cuarto para cambiarse en ves de mantenerlo en el exterior cuidando que nadie se acercara. Todos se preparaban para una noche en la ciudad, irían a cenar a algún restauran y posteriormente a una disco, Sora llevaba un pantalón deslavado en azul, y una blusa de tirantes en azul, mientras que Kary llevaba un pantalón azul cielo y una blusa sin mangas con cuello en "V" blanca. Los chicos llevaban sus pantalones negros con camisas de manga corta en negro, azul o verde, mientras que Mimi volvió a ser la sensación, con un vestido rosa en tubo, con agujetas a los lados, de tirantes muy delgados

-Lo hizo otra ves-dijo molesta Sora, mientras que Kary fingió no escucharla, Matt por fin pudo controlarse y le dijo lo bien que lucía, logrando que Mimi se sonrojara, Tai la tomo del brazo y se proclamo la pareja oficial de Mimi por esa noche...

La noche no era fría como las demás, esa era especial, había una brisa, provocada por el mar, era una brisa tibia, que les causaba una sensación de calor a los visitantes, había muchas estrellas y todas se podían ver a la perfección sin necesidad de telescopio. Era el primer Sábado de vacaciones y los dige elegidos lo disfrutaban al máximo en una disco cerca de la posada de los abuelos de Tai y Kary.

Mimi causaba sensación tanto con su ropa como sus movimientos, y Tai hacía todo lo posible por no dejarse opacar, y lo estaba logrando, desde una mesa en el segundo piso, Kary, Sora, TK y Matt los observaban entre las luces neón mientras tomaban un refresco...

-Creo que Mimi se esta divirtiendo sin ti – Comentó TK mirando a Mimi que se divertía de lo lindo. Al parecer ni Sora ni Kary lo habían escuchado ya que no hicieron ningún comentario, Matt solamente reprendió a TK con una mirada de molestia, inmediatamente ideo un plan para evitar que Tai siguiera bailando con Mimi, era su mejor amigo pero no por eso le dejaría el camino libre con Mimi.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar?, depuse de todo a eso vinimos- propuso finalmente Matt

-Tienes razón Matt, ¿qué dices Kary, me permites esta pieza?

-Encantada- respondió sonriente Kary, mientras tomaba la mano de TK y bajaban a la pista de baile, Sora se quedo sentada sin decir nada

-¿Vienes?- pregunto el rubio antes de continuar su camino, Sora respondió con un No bastante frío, Matt regreso y se sentó frente a ella que se vio obligada a verlo- Sabes, yo creo que deberías dejar ese rencor en el pasado, Mimi ya te pidió perdón una ves y no creo que este dispuesta a hacerlo una ves más

-Ese es su problema, no el mío

-Pues te equivocas porque es problema de ambas, debes hablar con ella de una ves por todas y arreglar esto.- Matt se levanto y se dirigió a la pista de baile, dejando a Sora ahí.

-Si, tal ves deba arreglarlo todo Matt, pero no se como...- Concluyo para sí misma Sora, mientras que en a pista TK y Kary bailaban cerca de Tai, Mimi y Matt que acababa de unírseles en el baile...

Cuando regresaron a la posada, Mimi uso la habitación de los chicos para cambiarse, la abuela estaba dormida y no quiso molestarla, por lo que los 3 permanecieron en el exterior de la habitación esperando a que Mimi saliera, Matt la acompaño hasta su tienda cuando por fin tubo puesto el pijama...

-Mimi, aún no me has dicho el motivo por el cual no querías venir a este viaje- cuestiono muy serio, Mimi lo vio de reojo, a la luz de la luna se veía aún más apuesto

-Nada importante, simplemente no tenía ánimos de salir

-¿Y te arrepientes de haber venido?- Matt veía esporádicamente a Mimi de reojo, estar con ella de por si lo ponía nervioso, pero estar a solas lo era aún mas

-Hasta el momento, no, pero me hubiera gustado viajar en otras circunstancias

-¿Sin Sora?- pregunto acertadamente el chico, Mimi solamente sonrió

-Si, tal ves hubiera sido lo mejor

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo fue que su amistad termino?, ¿qué fue lo que paso? – Acababan de llegar al lugar donde la tienda de Mimi estaba, pero Matt no quería separarse de ella, quería ayudarla a reconciliarse con Sora pero también debía saber el motivo de la pelea; Mimi suspiro como fastidiada de esa pregunta

-Lo único que puedo decirte Matt, es que ella fue la única culpable de esto, cuando todo sucedió, yo sabía que tendría problemas con ella, que nos distanciaríamos, pero nunca pensé que fuera por tanto tiempo. Tu sabes que yo puse todo de mi parte para que volviéramos a ser amigas, pero ella me rechazó...- Los bellos ojos de Mimi se volvieron cristalinos, unas cuantas lagrimas querían salir, entonces desvió la mirada, se había prometido no volver a llorar con eso, pero era inevitable, Matt la abrazó y reconforto tiernamente

-Tranquila, todo esta bien... tu querías mucho a Sora, es lógico que te sientas triste al recordar su pelea...

-Ella... ella era como mi hermana...- le confeso entre sollozos- Sora era la única persona con quien yo podría platicar horas y horas sin cansarme, y siempre quedaban platicas pendientes... Me dolió mucho cuando me dijo... cuando me dijo que perdía mi tiempo con ella, ese fue el peor día de mi vida...

-Lo se Mimi, pero ya no llores, mírame, mírame a los ojos- Matt levanto el rostro de Mimi para ver sus ojos- Te prometo, te juro, que tu y Sora se reconciliarán antes de que termine el verano

- ¿De... de verdad?- Mimi sonrió de solo pensar en volver a tener la amistad de Sora, a pesar de todo, la extrañaba mucho

-Si, por volver a verte sonreír como antes, sería capaz de todo, de todo – Mimi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Matt era tan lindo, atento y caballeroso con ella... Sin duda alguna ese era el principal motivo por el cual ella se sentía atraída por él...

-Gracias Matt- Finalmente, Matt volvió a abrazar a Mimi, mientras que la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor...

Bueno eso es todo u.u espero les halla gustado n.n dejen reviews ya ven que no tengo tiempo los puedo hacer esperar GG!! bueno nos vemos se cuidan ^^ 


End file.
